Tina Amakusa
}} Tina Amakusa ( 天草ティナ Amakusa Tina) is currently the Strategist of the Fiore Royal Military, and is a prominent force behind the military's success when discussing large-scale battles. Her strategic brilliance is such, that she is named the Goddess of Strategy (兵学女神 Heigaku Megami). Appearance Personality Tina is a woman who portrays herself accordingly to her position. A diplomatic, cunning and overall diplomatic woman who remains calm in the face of the greatest dangers, Raimo respects her greatly for this fact. She is noted to be cheerful most of the time, and yet retains a level of sensibility in her tone. Even when stuck in the most dire of situations, Tina relies on rational thinking to get her out of such "sticky" situations. Though obviously she possesses emotions and even she is able to screw up at times, very rarely will she show herself breaking down, she believes that staying positive in dire times is key to any skilled strategist. She believes greatly in comradeship, and despises those who have no value for others in their life. Also very stubborn, she will not give up regardless of the situation, and will constantly use different methods to overcome it, even Raimo considers her "more stubborn than many of the manly men." In spare time, Tina can be considered like any other woman, she is commonly seen gossiping with the other women of the military such as Milena Richards, and even with Ruzana Vista, talking about what both Raimo and Oros do daily at work, much to the their chagrin. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Though Tina herself is not technically a mage, she herself as a tactician possesses tremendous prowess. She is commonly seen along with Raimo, Yotsuki and Iker Dai about possible strategies to deal with other issues, and she is usually the one to finalize things. Even Yotsuki, a masterful tactician comments on her intellectual prowess. She is also capable of using select few magics, including, , and . Genius Intellect: Her most prominent trait is the intellect that Tina holds in her grasp. Undeniably, she is the smartest woman of the entire Military, with nobody holding doubt in the fact. Her general knowledge of issues is impeccable, and her ability to adapt to virtually any situation with merely her thought processes is astounding. Many praise her for her intellectual prowess. She is also highly cunning, and regularly outsmarts her companions for pure aesthetic pleasure. Finally, she keeps her brain at top conditions by relying on several IQ quizzes and the like to keep her on top, this, along with sheer experience make her one of the brightest minds of all the military. *'Impeccable Observational Skills': Likely her most noticeable trait, Tina’s ability in observation is far above any of her other skills by an immense margin. Always on the sidelines, she watches all that happens around her with keen eyes, picking out even the smallest detail that is in her midst. She never resorts solely to a single sense, and has honed every one of her senses to completely scan an environment, whether it would be through smell, hearing, touch or even taste, she leaves out no detail. This helps greatly in all her observations, allowing her to accurately deduce an adversary’s next move and react accordingly. However, it is not merely her observational skills that allow her to bypass through all the threats she has faced, but how she adapts them into her overall strategy and tactics. She can relay out any observation in moments, picking out the most notable and minor and making a conclusion about any situation through even minute data, even the higher-tier residents of Earthland fear this trait of hers. *'Masterful Manipulation': *'Masterful Strategist': Strategy and Tactics, both different concepts, yet so easily mistaken for one another. Strategy is how one approaches his battles and adversaries, the preliminary stages of any competition, whether it is a journey to a life-threatening battle, it is all a part of strategy. Tina’s skills in observation heavily tie into this skill of her own. Once her observations have completed, she merely deduces the proper path that must be taken in order to destroy an enemy. A single strategy, that may be flexed dependent on the situation, is one of the reasons why she wins nearly all of her battles. She strides into a battle with no hesitation, and no mistakes, merely utilizing the plans that she has accumulated to eviscerate her enemy in a single blow. *'Masterful Tactician': Tactics, the impromptu plans that one makes to adapt to a situation that they are confronted with. Tina has shown mastery over this aspect of her intelligence, adapting her own knowledge into almost any situation that she comes forward. Especially in battle, Tina is able to rather effortlessly weave her way through her opponent’s strategies. Her strategy is like a string, which her tactics tug upon, swerving and maneuvering through her opponent’s own string without any effort, tying them up in the knots of their own failure. Tina is capable of doing this through simple observations, coming up with several plans on the spot to deal with any foreign circumstance she has never faced, merely choosing the best out of these tactics to meet the requirements she faces. (古文書 Ākaibu) a brand of magic that allows one to convert all data into a magical database which they may access at any moment, similar to a keyboard. Tina has acquired this kind of magic and uses it to great effect when needed. She is capable of processing and relaying information with much more ease using this magic, though, she usually relies more on Iker than herself to use magic. (念話 Terepashī) a brand of magic that allows one to communicate via using their minds as links. Though Tina is not able to talk to several people at once through the use of this magic, by amplifying it with a specific machine created by one of her comrades, she is able to talk to an exceedingly large number of people over a large terrain without strain. (術式 Jutsu Shiki aka Enchantment) a magic that allows one to magically create specific runes around an area. Once the boundary of the runes are entered by someone, they are complied to follow the rules of the runes, if they aren't complied, the effects can vary depending on the intensity of the rule. Tina only uses this magic when she herself has to resort to something similar to a battle situation, she is able to repeatedly cast runes in quick succession, albeit in smaller areas. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876